


Rotina

by Linest



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Akihiko is trying, But sometimes it's hard, Depression, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Haruki is a angel, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, implied prostitution
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Kaji costumava ter medo disso. Da intimidade, de se mostrar vulnerável para outra pessoa, de mirar em seus olhos e saber que alguém poderia enxergar tudo o que há para se ver nele, até o que ele nem sabe que existe. Foi aterrorizante.





	Rotina

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sobrevive o episódio 9 do anime pra dar para vocês essa fic, aproveitem
> 
> Espero que gostem~ ♡
> 
> Músicas inspiradoras: Aimer - Kataomoi e Melanie Martinez - Mr. Potato Head
> 
> Fic sem beta, então desculpem os erros que sem dúvida tem

**<7:25 AM>**

Kaji acorda com Haruki ao seu lado todos os dias, agora. Eles moram juntos há meses, mas ele ainda não consegue se acostumar com essa atípica rotina doméstica.

Em algumas manhãs, como hoje, ele se pergunta se algum dia conseguirá.

Haruki dorme como uma pedra - firme, sólido e completamente relaxado. Ele tem um travesseiro favorito, mas ainda dorme com a cabeça no peito de Kaji, porque isso é apenas uma coisa que ele faz, seu corpo se movendo durante o sono involuntariamente, como se alguma parte dele ainda estivesse com medo que Kaji se afastasse, que ele vá embora ao amanhecer, desaparecendo como a escuridão desaparece quando o sol nasce. Kaji supõe que seja justo, de certa forma, mas ainda deseja que Haruki pudesse confiar um pouco mais nele. Ele não vai a lugar algum, desta vez e em todas as próximas que estão por vir.

E Kaji gosta de observar Haruki nas manhãs. Gosta de ver o sol entrar pela janela, a luz pintando padrões no chão, nos lençóis, até que os raios se entrelaçam com os cabelos de Haruki - o comprimento um pouco mais longo, mas ainda curto comparado com antes deles ficarem juntos - em uma auréola dourada. A respiração de Haruki é constante. Pacífica. O mundo momentaneamente submergido em sépia.

Hoje é um dia ensolarado.

Isso é bom.

**<8:08 AM>**

Ainda é cedo, e ele realmente não tem nenhum lugar para estar ou algo em particular para fazer, então ele fica na cama.

Kaji dá um beijo na têmpora de Haruki, uma espécie de saudação, depois outro e outro, na bochecha, na mandíbula, no cabelo. Haruki sorri só um pouquinho, uma curva quase inexistente de seus lábios, mas não acorda e apenas se aconchega mais contra o corpo de Kaji, jogando o braço em sua cintura e entrelaçando a perna na sua. Por um momento, a sensação de ser abraçado é sufocante, mas depois de um segundo está tudo bem, pois Kaji não gostaria de estar em outro lugar além dos braços desse homem.

Kaji costumava não pensar assim, o ato de escapar algo fácil para ele, um hábito - fugir para longe de Ugetsu, de Yayoi, do violino, de seus pais. De Haruki. Ele usou essa distância como um escudo, como uma ferramenta de proteção, algo para se sentir mais seguro e no controle, ou algo para fazer os outros se sentirem mais seguros, talvez, ele ainda não tem certeza do que estava fazendo ao cometer tantos erros.

Autonegação, ele costumava dizer para si mesmo, anos atrás, porque auto sabotagem deixava um gosto amargo na sua boca. Kaji até gostava desse termo, achava que era adequado, naquela época, soava poético e parecia um bom título para um filme, talvez. Não um filme sobre ele, necessariamente, mas sobre alguém em geral. Um certo tipo de pessoa estúpida. É, talvez fosse sobre ele, afinal.

Kaji costumava romantizar seu escapismo, se intitulando um rebelde. Como se deixar as pessoas para trás fosse uma arte e não algo muito menor, muito pior, mais mesquinho. Como se sua incompetência de ser honesto consigo e com os outros fosse mais do que apenas um ato de covardia da sua parte. A verdade é que Kaji deve coisas às pessoas. É assim que ele vê. Ele deve emoções, sentimentos e experiências, o tempo que ele roubou para nunca devolver. A culpa é como uma dívida que ele tem que pagar eventualmente, de um jeito ou de outro, e ele sabe que não é justo pensar assim - você não me deve nada, Haruki diria a ele se soubesse das vozes em sua cabeça que tem a missão de lembrar Kaji do seu verdadeiro valor (nenhum), e ele consegue até ver a careta no rosto do loiro em sua imaginação; a preocupação em seus olhos, a tensão em seus ombros - mas a imagem ainda não é o suficiente para abafar as vozes. Isso é algo que ele precisa resolver por conta própria, essa mentalidade tóxica.

De repente se sentindo muito cansado, Kaji pressiona Haruki mais perto, satisfeito com a naturalidade de como seu namorado se ajusta às linhas do seu corpo, encaixando-se perfeitamente, porque é exatamente isso que eles fazem, Kaji e Haruki - eles se encaixam.

As vozes ainda sussurram no fundo da sua mente, mas Kaji está trabalhando nisso. Ele resolverá esse dilema, eventualmente.

**<9:00 AM>**

O som do seu despertador quebra o silêncio e Kaji escapa da cama antes que perceba o que está fazendo, a mente ainda nublada com o sono mesmo com seu corpo se movendo no piloto automático. Ele desembaraça os braços de Haruki ao seu redor, murmurando "_Desculpe_" quando o outro geme baixinho.

_Rémedio_, o lembrete em seu celular diz e Kaji anda descalço até o banheiro. Suas pílulas estão no armário e ele pensa que é um pouco irônico, às vezes, o quão normal parece ver o pote branco ao lado dos cremes para rosto de Haruki - ele acende a luz e se vê no espelho antes de engolir duas pílulas e depois se olha novamente refletido no vidro um pouco sujo, por hábito. Kaji não sabe o que espera ver, não é como se algo fosse mudar durante aqueles quatro ou cinco segundos, seus olhos ainda estão sonolentos e seu cabelo ainda está uma bagunça pela manhã, um pouco mais compridos do que ele gostaria, e seu cérebro ainda está com os fios ligados nos lugares errados. Nem tudo muda, mesmo que hoje em dia seja melhor.

Ele costumava sentir pena de si mesmo, costumava ter medo de pensar sobre o assunto, sobre os remédios e nas sessões de terapia e na maneira como as outras pessoas o veriam se soubessem, mas não mais.

Isso não é culpa de ninguém, nem mesmo dele. Não existe nada para se sentir pena.

Ele fecha a tampa do remédio e guarda o pequeno pote.

As coisas vão melhorar, as pessoas costumavam dizer a ele - os médicos, seus pais, seus companheiros de banda. É tudo sobre consistência; nunca flutue muito longe, nunca permita sua cabeça ficar em um pensamento por muito tempo, tome seus remédios, tente afastar a dormência, atenha-se aos seus hábitos, não se deixe sentir demais. Seja racional e tente ser estável. Repita, _repita, repita_.

Kaji apaga a luz e volta para a cama.

**<10:20 AM>**

Ele penteia os cabelos com cuidado, veste algumas roupas - apenas duas peças, uma camiseta e um moletom, porque não há nada que ele precise se proteger hoje, porque hoje ele se sente bem com seus braços desnudos - e escova os dentes antes de ir à cozinha para fazer o café da manhã.

_Bump of Chicken_ toca no rádio, ele aumenta o volume.

Ele está quase terminando a omelete quando ouve Haruki levantar da cama. Haruki geralmente levanta rápido quando sente o cheiro de comida, é uma coisa engraçada que Kaji aprendeu sobre o namorado durante sua moradia compartilhada. Kaji não se importa, não de verdade, e Haruki não faz isso deliberadamente, de qualquer forma, ele é apenas um rapaz guloso.

Kaji bufa, mas não permite que seus pensamentos voem para territórios mais impuros.

Haruki grunhe sonolento ao entrar na cozinha.

"Bom dia" Kaji diz, desligando o fogo e dando as costas ao fogão com o prato de omelete na mão.

"Oi" Haruki murmura em resposta, a voz grossa, ele abraça o outro homem por trás e esfrega o rosto em suas omoplatas. Kaji sente seu coração acelerar e tenta se convencer que está tudo bem, isso é algo bom. Haruki é bom para ele. "Tudo bem?" O loiro pergunta em um muxoxo e Kaji sente seu coração se estabelecer novamente em um ritmo calmo, carinho aquecendo seu peito.

"Hm." Ele responde. Não é o ideal, mas é melhor do que mentir. "Eu fiz café, o chá acabou."

"Ah, droga, eu esqueci de comprar de novo." Haruki lamenta, soltando seu namorado para pegar os pratos e canecas para colocar na mesa. Kaji sente falta do toque assim que o loiro se afasta, mas não protesta, abrindo a geladeira para pegar os onigiri que comprou na loja de conveniência no dia anterior, para o almoço no trabalho, mas não conseguiu comer.

"Você sempre esquece."

"Bem, você é o único que faz questão de tomar chá, Aki, agora que você é um homem velho." Haruki brinca e Kaji se pega distraído com o som do líquido quente caindo na porcelana se misturando com a sua voz, a sensação da domesticidade da sensação por um segundo ameaçando ser avassaladora, antes que Kaji volte a focar.

Ele coloca os onigiri ao lado da omelete e se senta.

"Eu não sou o único que esquece o que tem que comprar no mercado, sou?" Kaji sorri para o namorado, levantando uma sobrancelha para dar mais efeito.

"Cale a boca." Haruki revira os olhos exasperado, mas ri. Kaji absorve o som como um homem morto de sede e talvez algo apareça em seus olhos porque Haruki pisca, seu riso silenciando.

“O que você está olhando?” Ele pergunta, as palavras suaves, inesperadamente.

Kaji por sua vez apenas continua olhando para ele, ainda tentando entender o que se passa dentro dele para então poder colocar em palavras inteligíveis. Cinco segundos se passam e Kaji ainda não tem a resposta, então ele diz suavemente, porque é a única coisa que faz sentido: "Você", e com um sorriso lentamente se espalhando pela face, acrescenta: "To catalogando as rugas na sua cara."

“Rugas?!” Haruki suspiros, chocado, e segura o rosto com as duas mãos. Kaji ri alto e ignora o olhar ofendido do loiro.

"Se eu tenho rugas, você tem pés de galinha, seu idiota." Haruki retruca, o rosto vermelho com constrangimento por conta da sua reação infantil, e Kaji quer manter as provocações, continuar brincando, e a resposta já está se formulando em sua mente, mas antes que ela chegue a sua língua, Haruki o pega pela frente da camisa e se curva sobre ele, lábios selando habilmente os seus.

As provocações esquecidas, por enquanto.

**<10:46 AM>**

Kaji beija Haruki, sorrindo para o leve rubor nas bochechas do loiro.

Seu coração dói um pouco e uma voz sussurra que ele não merece isso, mas Kaji ignora e beija Haruki mais uma vez.

**<12:14 PM>**

Kaji não fuma ou bebe tanto quanto antes. Ele costumava, quase todos os dias - era fácil, álcool tornava qualquer atmosfera inebriante, uma ferramenta útil quando Kaji precisava transar, e depois ele fumava, para substituir o amargo na língua e o cheiro de sexo. Kaji até gostou disso. Era o jeito dele de se fugir, de se afastar um pouco da realidade.

Um terreno agradável e firme quando sua mente nunca parava de correr, nunca parava de voltar atrás, como uma lâmpada que estava sempre ligada.

Hoje, porém, o zumbido sob sua pele não é tão proeminente quanto poderia ter sido, e o peso de seus ossos quase imperceptível, também, e com Haruki ele não precisa beber nem fumar, ou transar (só quando os dois querem).

Ele sente que poderia se afogar no sentimento de segurança. Na forma em que Haruki está pressionado contra ele, nas mãos embaixo da sua camisa, ao escutar a respiração de Haruki soluçar na garganta quando ele aprofunda o beijo, inclina a cabeça para a direita e movimenta a língua de um jeito que sabe que deixa o loiro louco. Eles deveriam estar limpando as coisas depois do café da manhã, mas Haruki pulou no balcão em vez de ajudar a lavar a louça, olhando para Kaji e mordendo o lábio, e as coisas só foram ladeira abaixo a partir daí.

Kaji não sabe quando ele deveria parar de se sentir assim, como se o mundo pudesse acabar e ele não notaria. Como se ele estivesse perdendo o fôlego toda vez que Haruki balança o corpo contra o dele, no jeito como suas coxas tremem, pressionadas contra os quadris de Kaji, e ele não pode deixar de puxar os cabelos de Haruki um pouco, não pode deixar de tentar arrancar um gemido do loiro.

Isso está esquentando rápido, e Kaji está, surpreendentemente, um pouco assustado.

"Haruki." Kaji murmura contra a boca do namorado, quebrando o beijo, e Haruki apenas persegue seus lábios em resposta, lambendo o caminho de volta para dentro da sua boca. Kaji estremece levemente, move uma mão de debaixo da camisa de Haruki, dedos traçando o caminho do peito até a parte de trás do pescoço. O toque queima em ambos e, quando os dois se separam novamente, Haruki soa sem fôlego. "Quarto."

_Ótima ideia_, Kaji pensa enquanto beija o canto da boca de Haruki, depois a curva da mandíbula, depois o pescoço, zumbindo e lambendo a pele beijada pelo sol. Uma ideia maravilhosa, de fato.

"Ainda precisamos lavar a louça" ele murmura sem entusiasmo, mas Haruki pressiona a palma da mão contra a sua barriga e depois a desliza para baixo.

"Foda-se a louça" o loiro rosna, suas palavras sem fôlego, e Kaji joga a ponderância pela janela.

"Ok, ok" Kaji concede, e ele até poderia dar um sorriso divertido se não estivesse ocupado agora. Ele chupa e lambe a pele do pescoço de Haruki até um chupão florescer e se sente satisfeito quando seu namorado começa a se contorcer selvagemente sob seu toque.

"Akihiko." Haruki choraminga, arranhando com unhas bem cortadas toda a extensão das costas do outro homem, e quando Kaji olha para ele, Haruki parece atordoado, com olhos escuros e bochechas coradas, um segundo depois eles estão se beijando novamente.

Eles poderiam foder bem aqui e Haruki nem se importaria, Kaji sabe, mas ele não fará isso.

"Mas precisamos limpar essa bagunça, amor" ele diz novamente, só para provocar, ou apenas para testar os limites de Haruki.

"Se você falar sobre limpeza mais uma vez..." Haruki ameaça, puxando o cabelo de Kaji como punição, ganhando um gemido com o ato. Kaji pode sentir o sorriso de Haruki contra seus lábios e ele aperta as mãos segurando a cintura de Haruki com força; porra, ele está tão apaixonado por esse homem.

"Bem, foda-se a cozinha então." Kaji cantarola e isso faz Haruki bufar; ele pula do balcão quando Kaji dá um passo para trás e, quando tropeçam no quarto juntos, rindo com o quão desajeitados eles são, Haruki o pressiona contra o porta e Kaji deixa.

Ele o deixaria fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

**<12:42 PM>**

O mundo de Kaji se resume completamente em Haruki.

Os braços de Haruki em volta dos seus ombros, os lábios de Haruki nos seus, as unhas de Haruki imprimindo listras vermelhas em sua pele, barulhos silenciosos submergindo no fundo da garganta, a respiração ofegante de Haruki no pé da sua orelha cantando um pranto: _por favor, por favor, Akihiko_ \- porque talvez ele não esteja atingindo o lugar certo ainda, não exatamente, então Kaji redobra a força e velocidade das estocadas e Haruki realmente começa a chorar. O corpo de Haruki está arqueando para cima, perdendo contato com a cama, se aproximando ainda mais do seu, o mais perto possível (nunca o suficiente).

Há algo sobre o sexo entre eles que faz Kaji se sentir totalmente livre.

Kaji costumava ter medo disso. Da intimidade, de se mostrar vulnerável para outra pessoa, de mirar em seus olhos e saber que alguém poderia enxergar _tudo_ o que há para se ver nele, até o que ele nem sabe que existe. Foi aterrorizante.

E agora ele sente a respiração irregular de Haruki contra sua bochecha, seu próprio pulso rápido em suas têmporas e é tão vertiginoso, todas aquelas sensações, tão novas e tão familiares. Kaji sente paz e se pergunta se Haruki sente o mesmo.

Haruki o beija como se ele quisesse lhe dizer que sim, sim, ele entende; e Kaji o beija de volta, fechando os olhos com força, tentando conter a queimação por trás das pálpebras que ameaça transbordar a qualquer instante.

**<14:05 PM>**

Ele até escreveria romances sobre Haruki, se fosse um escritor, ou escreveria músicas sobre o loiro, se ele fosse como Mafuyu e Ugetsu. Mas ele não é um e nem o outro, então ele não tenta. Ao invés disso, ele desenha um pássaro nas costas de Haruki, riscando linhas invisíveis na pele do ombro nu do namorado com as pontas dos dedos, porque às vezes os toques leves são mais significativos do que os pesados, como ele aprendeu com esse relacionamento.

E há algo no jeito em que Haruki estremece com o seu toque que faz Kaji querer chorar, só um pouquinho.

**<14:36 PM>**

Demora um pouco para eles saírem da cama de novo, e depois leva mais algum tempo para tomarem um banho e se vestirem; e quando Haruki tenta arrumar seu cabelo na frente do espelho ainda sujo e agora um pouco embaçado, Kaji bagunça tudo com um cafuné brusco e depois puxa o rosto de Haruki com a mão em seu queixo para dar selinhos no loiro até a sua carranca desaparecer.

"Eu te odeio" Haruki murmura, mas seus olhos brilham com tanto carinho que Kaji bufa diante da mentira deslavada.

"Isso não é o que você estava dizendo uma hora atrás, bebê." Kaji brinca, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e é o suficiente para fazer Haruki corar e empurra-lo para longe.

"Vai se foder, seu pervertido." Haruki resmungou em voz baixa e Kaji gargalha, encantado.

Quando ele olha para seu reflexo no espelho, Haruki está ao seu lado sorrindo junto com ele.

**<14:50 PM>**

Kaji percebe o quanto ele sorri mais, hoje em dia.

**<15:15 PM>**

Eles vão às compras, e a lista de compras que Haruki fez contém apenas cereais, sorvete e um pacote de seis cervejas. Kaji o olha com desdém quando nota isso e diz: "Não acredito que houve um tempo em que você conseguiu sobreviver por conta própria."

Haruki encolhe os ombros e sorri: "Ainda bem que tenho você agora" e Kaji suspirou, balançando a cabeça exasperado, mas ele ainda segura a mão do loiro e entrelaça seus dedos.

"Eu sabia que você só gostava de mim porque sou boa na cozinha." Kaji brinca e Haruki assente, distraído com a lista.

"E mais uma coisa." Haruki diz com um sorriso divertido, quase como se fosse algum tipo de segredo, e quando Kaji pergunta: "Que coisa, hm?" Haruki apenas beija a sua bochecha em resposta - uma, duas vezes.

Isso atrai a atenção, porque Kaji nota que um dos funcionários está olhando em sua direção, parecendo quase ofendido, e um rapaz murmura algo baixinho quando passa por eles no corredor, e um grupo de garotas começa a disparar olhares estranhos até que uma delas aponte para Haruki e sussurra algo para o grupo que acena entre risinhos.

Haruki não percebe, ainda distraído com a lista, mas Kaji, diferente do seu namorado sempre desligado, vê tudo. A raiva vem como uma onda, envolve-o por apenas um segundo e então vai embora, deixando o cansaço para trás. Ele se sente exausto, de repente. Ele está cansado de ser comparado e de se comparar, como se devesse se encaixar em algum tipo de padrão ou fórmula social que todos sabem ser inexistente, um faz de conta criado conforme a conveniência de cada um. Ele está cansado de procurar as coisas que estão erradas sobre ele, que estão erradas sobre eles.

Não há nada errado com o que ele sente, com quem ele é. Ao menos não nesse sentido.

Humanos serão humanos, e Kaji entende isso, mas às vezes ele apenas deseja que o mundo fosse um pouco diferente, só um pouco.

Haruki está ocupado escolhendo que tipo de macarrão instantâneo ele quer comprar, mas quando ele se vira e olha para Kaji por um segundo, percebe que algo está errado: "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim" Kaji mente e quando Haruki coloca o macarrão no carrinho, ele pega a mão do seu namorado de novo, porque foda-se o que os outros pensam. "Vamos comprar alguns vegetais, e se reclamar, pode tirar o sorvete dessa lista."

Isso efetivamente fecha a boca de Haruki antes que ele proteste e Kaji sorri, apesar de tudo.

**<15:41 PM>**

Quando eles estão pagando as compras, a atendente no caixa olha para o braço de Kaji enrolado na cintura de Haruki e sorri para eles brilhantemente, muito mais sincera do que antes de notar a intimidade entre os dois, e Kaji se lembra, com um pequeno sorriso em resposta ao dela, que existem esse tipo de pessoas no mundo, também.

**<16:08 PM>**

Haruki ri alto quando percebe que eles esqueceram de comprar o chá, mais uma vez, e agora Kaji é igualmente culpado - afinal, ele também não lembrou.

Kaji aceita a critica com classe, chutando seu namorado apenas uma vez.

**<16:20 PM>**

"Tá bom, tá bom, você ganhou" é o que Haruki de repente diz, quando eles terminaram de desempacotar as compras e, por um segundo, Kaji quer perguntar se ele disse algo e não percebeu, a sensação de apreensão começando a nascer na sua barriga, mas Haruki arregaça as mangas e solta um suspiro, teatralmente derrotado, antes de continuar: "Você me fez café da manhã, então eu vou lavar a louça."

Kaji bufa, aliviado e divertido: "Você é um cara tão generoso, Nakayama."

Haruki solta uma risada, o som borbulhando no ar, um soluço surpreso e feliz. Todas as risadas dele são assim - sempre uma surpresa, como se ele nunca as visse chegando até que estão ali, altas e belas.

As risadas do próprio Kaji são mais contidas, mais quietas e desajeitadas, mas ele está aprendendo. Com Haruki, ele está aprendendo a ser melhor nisso, também.

**<17:32 PM>**

Kaji termina sua prática de violino com ombros e braços doloridos. Ele precisa melhorar muito ainda, mas as notas não saem mais enferrujadas e ele quase se sente como antes, quando o violino era uma extensão da sua alma.

Ele fecha os olhos e escuta Haruki terminar de tocar as últimas notas da nova melodia que Ritsuku escreveu.

Kaji não vai nomear como inspiração a sensação de calor que percorre seu corpo, mas é próximo.

**<18:30 PM>**

Yayoi tem uma folha no cabelo quando ela entra pela porta, Yatake logo atrás dela parecendo cansado comparado com a excitação da sua namorada. Ela envolve Kaji em um abraço antes que alguém possa dizer "Oi".

"Eu senti sua falta" Yayoi diz a ele, mesmo que elas não tenham se visto há talvez uma semana, no máximo. Haruki ri baixinho ao lado dele e Kaji pigarreia, um pouco envergonhado.

"Eu também senti sua falta." ele diz, ainda surpreso com a honestidade daquelas palavras - Kaji não esperava que Yayoi o perdoasse, ou mesmo que eles se tornassem amigos, mas Kaji não espera a maioria das coisas boas que acontecem na vida dele. Com uma careta, Yatake passa no meio dos dois para dar um abraço em Haruki. Yayoi pisca para Kaji, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios vermelhos e ele sorri de volta.

Tecnicamente, a visita deveria ser uma pré-festa para um encontro do pessoal da faculdade, seus amigos trouxeram cerveja e eles bebem enquanto reclamam dos seus empregos, mas Haruki continua olhando para Kaji quando ninguém está prestando atenção, e Kaji sabe o que seu namorado está tentando dizer. Ele também não está disposto a ir em uma festa. Há muita coisa em sua cabeça hoje, ou talvez não tenha nada, realmente, ele não tem certeza.

Ele se pergunta, por um segundo, se a escolha nos olhos de Haruki seria diferente se Kaji não tivesse depressão.

Não é como se houvesse algum tipo de escolha para ele, Kaji não é mais a criança que cai na armadilha de tentar usar máscaras que não cabem em seu rosto, hoje em dia; que vai em festas mesmo quando a ideia de socializar com as pessoas parecesse uma sentença de morte para a qual ele sorria bêbado e vazio, a promessa de lençóis revirados e sujos em troca de um teto. Mas talvez houvesse para Haruki se Kaji não estivesse ali para fazê-lo pensar duas vezes.

Kaji tenta abafar a voz, mas ele ainda reflete sobre isso pelo resto da noite.

**<19:48 PM>**

Eles que não vão à festa, e Yayoi os vaia e Yatake os chama de idosos.

"Cale a boca." Haruki responde à provocação, revirando os olhos, e Kaji apenas dá de ombros e diz, tentando não soar culpado:

"Se divirtam sem nós."

**<20:37 PM>**

Kaji convence Haruki a assistir _Sing Street_ pela vigésima vez. Eles se acomodam na cama, pressionados juntos embaixo do cobertor, e Kaji murmura pequenos comentários nos cabelos de Haruki durante todo o filme. Ele fala sobre as cores e o significado de suas cenas favoritas e sobre a composição das músicas. Kaji poderia ficar assim pelo tempo que o mundo o permitir (para sempre).

Quando os únicos sons no quarto são a respiração quieta de Haruki enquanto o loiro dorme e os batimentos cardíacos de Kaji, o filme tocando como som de fundo, ele pega a mão de Haruki, entrelaça seus dedos juntos e pressiona um beijo em sua têmpora, se permitindo chorar só um pouco.

Lá fora, o mundo continua.

**<22:50 PM>**

E aqui vai a verdade - Kaji está preocupado com o futuro. Ele gosta de dias como hoje porque são dias bons, tão bons que é como se pertencessem a alguma outra realidade, a algum outro universo, e às vezes Kaji não consegue respirar.

E mesmo quando Kaji se convence de que é tudo real, o problema acaba sendo algo muito tangível e real: a percepção que o mundo nunca pára, quando ele está indo bem, e mesmo quando não está, o mundo continua e Kaji se sente ficando para trás.

Ele está preocupado com as escolhas que faz e as oportunidades que pode perder, pessoas que ele pode decepcionar ou magoar se ele não for cuidadoso o suficiente, não for cauteloso o suficiente, assim como ele era antes de Haruki entrar em sua vida e a tornar algo que vale a pena viver.

Kaji costumava guardar isso só para si, mas a terapia o ensinou a se abrir, a tentar ser mais honesto consigo e com os outros. Então ele tenta e fala sobre as vozes com Haruki. É mais fácil dizer essas coisas no escuro, quando os dois estão sentados na cama, se preparando para dormir. Haruki aperta a mão de Kaji, não piscando durante todo o desabafo. Ele é sempre mais quieto em noites assim.

Kaji respira fundo, fechando os olhos diante da expressão aberta e gentil do namorado, porque dói, dói demais.

"Não se preocupe" Kaji escuta a voz de Haruki dizer na escuridão. "Eu estou aqui."

E sim, ele está.

**<00:25 AM>**

"Eu amo você."

"Eu te amo, também."

**Author's Note:**

> Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas nas notas, mas eu to sinceramente exausta, escrever e depois editar a fic foi uma aventura emocionalmente desgastante, fato, eu chorei com umas 4 cenas, só pra terem uma ideia (não ajuda que o último epi que saiu de Given destruiu meu emocional completamente, bem estilo Thanos)
> 
> O Akihiko está provavelmente ooc porque eu me projeitei um pouco nele, admito, mas minha leitura do personagem é meio diferente da maioria do fandom, então pode ser isso tmb, eu apenas acho que o Aki esconde muito atras da fachada de paizão da banda e, parando pra se pensar no pouco que vemos dos pensamentos internos dele, ele parece lidar com muita coisa, mas no final acaba ficando tão perdido quanto no começo; por isso gosto dele com o Haruki, acredito que em um ambiente menos caótico, o Aki pode ser muito mais honesto consigo e com os outros, e mais ou menos foi desse headcanon que surgiu a fic lol mas apesar de toda essa analise, Akihiko foi dificil pra cacete de escrever pqp 
> 
> Also desculpem usar direto o sobrenome do Aki, quando eu fui ver já tinha terminado a fic e não tava com paciência pra ficar alternando entre Kaji e Akihiko, não sei se isso atrapalha a leitura, mas sorry mesmo assim
> 
> E é isso, não esqueçam que comentários são o pão do escritor
> 
> See ya~ ♡


End file.
